Devil May Go To Highschool
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: Sequel to Devil May Daycare! Noah isn't the cute little baby he once was, hes a teenager now! See how he gets through highschool! Warning; Has hot sexy Yaoi inside! YAY! 8D


Friday 29, September 2025.

Noah slept in his twin size bed, he snuggles his head on his fuzzy pillow as he sleeps blissfully. Suddenly…

"Noah! Get the hell up!" Nero's voice's roared from downstairs. Noah moans as he lazily rubs his eyes and moves his head. He slowly opens his eyes and gets up. He stretches like a cat and gets up from bed. He goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth , washes his face and fixes his hair. He heads down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning…" Noah moaned as he stretches.

"Noah! Did you do your homework last night! I told you to do it a thousand times!" shouted Nero.

"Yes papa, I did all my homework when I came home, I'm not a baby." said Noah.

"Don't get smart with me Noah!" said Nero pointing a finger at him. Noah sighs.

"Yes papa…" said Noah.

"Nero, lay off the poor kid! Your worse than those British nannies on TV!" said Dante as he walks over to the fridge and takes out the juice carton. Nero sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry Noah. I just don't want you to end up like me." Nero mutters. Noah smiles.

"I know you want the best for me. And trust me, I wouldn't mind being like you, I'm very proud of my father." said Noah brightly. Nero smiles and pats his head.

"Eat up and get dress before you get late for school." said Nero. Noah nods and sits on the kitchen table in front of his food and starts to eat.

Once he was done, he headed up stairs and got dress. He wore a Black Veil Bride concert T-shirt, some purple skinny-jean, his converse and his spiked belt. He grabs his acrostic guitar named Helena and his book bag. He heads down stairs and starts to open the front door.

"Noah!" Nero called. Noah turns to look at Nero. Nero gave him a warm smile and handed him his lunch. Noah smiles back and gabs his lunch.

"Thanks papa." said Noah brightly.

"Remember curfew!" said Nero crossing his arms. Noah sighs.

"Yes papa." said Noah.

"Good! Now go, before you get to school late." said Nero. Noah nods.

"Ok, bye-bye!" shouted Noah as he goes through the door. Nero lets his shoulders drop and sighs heavily.

"He'll be leaving the house soon… I cant believe I've lost so much thanks to the fuckin government!" Nero grunted. Two warm arms wrap around Nero, Nero looks over his shoulder and is face to face with his lover.

"Well I have an idea…" whispered Dante into Nero's ear.

"What?" asked Nero.

"We could always adopt… There are a lot of children that don't have a home, and I'm sure Noah would love to have a little brother or sister." Dante smiles.

"Adoption?" Nero said blankly. Dante nods.

" There's a catholic church just out of town, I went over to do a job and saw the orphanage." said Dante. Nero sighs.

"I don't know… I don't think it's a good idea." Nero mutters.

"Why not Nero? We'd be helping a poor kid out!" said Dante. Nero ran his finger tips on his devil bringer and looks down.

"What if they don't let me adopt…?" asked Nero, mostly to himself. Dante looks at Nero with soft eyes and takes his cheek into his palm.

"Don't be negative…" Dante whispered. Nero swallows and looks up at Dante.

"We'll give it a shot I guess… But I want to talk to Noah first, I want to know what he thinks about all this." said Nero. Dante nods.

Noah opens his locker, he placed Helena in and then opens his book bag to take out a few books and placed them in the shelf of his locker. He took the ones he needed for first period and closes his locker.

"Noah!" a female voice sang. Noah turns and see's Mishka walking towards him. Mishka has raven hair and thin blond high-lights, she always wore her hair up in a bun, she had tanned skin, she always wore spandex and a loose shirt that showed a little cleavage, she also wore bangles bracelet of many different colors and black sneakers.

"Hey Mish!" said Noah smiling.

"Morning'!" Mishka smiles.

"How was you ballet rehearsal?" asked Noah.

"Boring! I think my teacher is evil, she kept glaring at me and yelling at everyone!" said Mishka. Noah chuckles.

"Well I guess you'll have to put up with her for the rest of the year." said Noah. Mishka rolls her eyes.

"Don't remind me!" she shouted.

"Poor you!" Noah teased as he took his tongue out at her.

The bell rings, Noah and Mishka walk together to literature and take they're seats.

"Noah babe, where have you been?" shouted a male voice. Noah looks up and see's Daniel. Daniel had spiky red hair, he was very masculine but thin, he always wore baggy clothing with some red converse. He has two piercing on his left eye brow and a spiked bracelet.

"Dan, don't call me babe, its stupid" said Noah as Daniel leans down and kisses his lips.

"But you are a babe Noah! Your cute." Daniel winks. Noah smiles. The teacher entered the class room and told everyone to take they're seats and to take they're text books out.

At lunch, Daniel and Noah sat together at the same table. Daniel takes Noah's sandwich away and starts to chomp on it.

"Dan! You have money! Buy your own food!" shouted Noah.

"I hate the food here, why don't you go buy instead!" said Daniel.

"Cause I hate the food here too!" Noah crosses his arms. Daniel only rolls his eyes and continues to munch down on Noah's ex-sandwich. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Noah!" I male voice called. Noah looks over and smiles at his best friend Zack. Zack has silky raven hair, his bangs cover half his eyes, he has pale skin, his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and he was very thin. He wore red skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and all-black converse.

"Zack!" Noah cheered with a smile while Daniel just glared at Zack. Zack walks over and sat next to Noah.

"Noah, is it ok if I come over? I could use some help on science." said Zack.

"You cant, I'm coming over to meet Noah's parents!" Daniel barked.

"Daniel, don't be mean!" said Noah. "You can come over Zack, I don't mind at all." Noah smiles as Daniel rolls his eyes.

After school, Zack, Daniel and Noah headed to Devil May Cry.

Noah opens the door and they all walk in.

"I'm home!" shouted Noah as he closed the door behind him. Nero walks out of the kitchen and smiles.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting company!" Nero shouted as he smiles at his guests.

"Papa, this is Zack and Daniel." said Noah.

"Nice to meet you." said Zack shyly.

"Hey." was Daniel's only answer.

"Papa, Daniel is my boyfriend." said Noah brightly as he hooks his arm around Daniel's. Nero stares blankly at Daniel, he looks at him up and down then directed his eyes at Noah.

"You never said anything about a boyfriend Noah." said Nero as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his son.

"W-Well… I told uncle Dante about it, and I wanted to make it official, so when we did, I decided to bring him over so you could both meet him." muttered Noah as his cheeks flushed.

"You told your uncle and not me!" Nero shouted. Noah's face harden and his eye-brows narrowed.

"W-Well, I didn't want you to freak out!" said Noah.

"I'm freaking out right now!" shouted Nero. Before Nero could say another word, he felt a slight pinch on one of his butt cheeks and whined.

"Drama queen!" Dante grunted as he crossed his arms and glares at Nero. Nero half opened his mouth and glared at Dante as he rubs his butt cheek.

"Damnit you perv!" shouted Nero.

"Guys, go up stairs ok. I'll call you down later!" said Dante while winking at Noah. Noah smiles at him.

"Ok uncle." he said as they all went up stairs.

"For the love of God Nero, he's seventeen!" said Dante as he looks at Nero.

"I don't care Dante! He lives under my roof, my rules! I should have been the first to know instead of you!" shouted Nero as he poked Dante's chest. Dante rolls his eyes at him.

"Maybe you would have been the first if you weren't up his ass all the time!" shouted Dante. "You give him no privacy, your nagging him 24/7 over every stupid thing! I mean, it even gets on my nerves! I know you love him to death but your suffocating the poor kid!" he added. Nero sighs.

"What do I do? He's probably mad at me now!" Nero mutters.

"No he's not! Noah is a good kid! Lets make lunch for the guys and we'll talk to this Daniel later, ok." said Dante as he took Nero's waist into his strong arms. Nero nods.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Noah and Zack read they're science text books while Daniel plays with his PSP.

"Dan, turn that down a bit, we're studying!" said Noah. Daniel rolls his eyes.

"It's not that loud, and you have my headphones!" said Daniel with out making eye contact with him. Noah sighs.

"Here, they're in my drawer." said Noah as he leans over on his bed and opens the drawer to his night-stand to take out the headphones. He sits back up and gives them to Daniel.

"Thanks babe!" Daniel winks and gives Noah a sloppy kiss. He takes the headphones.

"So uhh..? Noah, you going to band practice next Friday?" asked Zack.

"I have to ask my dad, I hope he lets me! I think he might be mad at me for not telling him about me and Daniel." said Noah as he sighed.

"Ass hole." Daniel mutters as he rolls his eyes.

"Don't say that Dan!" Noah yelled.

"He didn't have to get all bitchy at you, it got me pissed!" he grunted.

"It doesn't matter Daniel, you cant talk about my dad that way! He's done a lot for me and you should respect him!" shouted Noah.

"Alright, fine! Jeez!" Daniel sighed. Noah rolls his eyes.

Later, Dante nocks on Noah's door.

"Come in!" shouted Noah. Dante opens the door and pokes his head in.

"Food's ready, you guys like pizza?" said Dante as he smiled.

"Alright! Food!" Daniel barks. Noah and Daniel rush down stairs, Zack stops and looks at Dante with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for lunch Mr. …?" Zack paused.

"It's Dante, and no problem!" said Dante.

Down stairs, everyone sat at the kitchen table and munched down on they're pizzas.

"So uhh? Daniel was it?" asked Nero.

"Yeah?" said Daniel, not making eye contact.

"How long have you been with Noah? Are you guys happy?" asked Nero.

"Don't know, and yeah, everything is cool." answer Daniel, still not looking at Nero and taking a bite of his pizza. Nero and Dante narrow they're eyes at him.

" Are you in Noah's class?" asked Dante.

"Yeah." was Daniel's only answer. After that, Nero and Dante stop asking questions. The irritation on Nero's face could be seen a mile away. Dante looks over at Zack.

"Your Zack right?" Dante asked. Zack looks up at Dante and swallows his pizza.

"Yeah." said Zack.

"I think I saw you at one of Noah's band rehearsals! You play the drums." Dante smiles.

"Yeah, its fun to be in a band with Noah, he's really talented at the guitar and fun." Zack glances over at Noah with flushed cheeks. Daniel glares at him.

"He learned from the best!" Dante grins.

"I haven't heard you guys play yet, when are you guys going to?" asked Nero.

"Maybe at the talent show this year, but we don't have a song picked out yet." said Noah.

"I thought we were gonna make a new song for the talent show?" asked Zack.

"Me too! But the guys are too scared they'll mess up." said Noah. Daniel scoffs and rolls his eyes.

After dinner, Daniel headed home, Noah and Zack went into the living room to watch a movie. As Nero cleans up the kitchen Dante sat at the table and stares at him.

"That Daniel kid is a total ass!" said Dante.

"I know, but its Noah's decision and I cant interfere! I just hope he realizes that, that Daniel kid isn't good for him." muttered Nero. Dante smirks.

"Oh! I'm sure he will! After all, he has pretty good competition!" said Dante. Nero narrows his eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Nero as he sat beside Dante at the table.

"That Zack kid, he's cute and really sweet. And he has a huge crush on Noah! He's polite and… Well he's basically everything Daniel isn't!" said Dante as he puts his elbows on the table. Nero chuckles.

"Should I be jealous?" Nero purrs as he took Dante's hand into his. Dante chuckles.

"Nah! He's cute, but I only have eyes for you babe." Dante purrs back as he gave Nero a soft peck on his lips. Nero smiles.

The phone starts to ring. Noah got up and answered it quickly.

"Hello, Devil May Cry!" he said into the phone.

"Noah!" said a female voice.

"Mishka?"

"Yeah its me, can I stay over?"

"May I ask why?"

"I have a dance rehearsal at a studio by your house and my mom cant take me, can I please stay over!"

"I have to ask me parents first!"

"Ok!"

"Dad!" Noah called over. Nero walks out of the kitchen and looks at Noah.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can Mishka stay over, she has rehearsals and her mom cant take her." asked Noah.

"I don't mind." said Nero.

"Ok, you can come over!" There was a knock on the door, Nero walks over to go answer and finds Mishka standing on the door step with her bags and cell phone on her hand.

"Hey sexy!" she shouted as she gave Nero a bear hug.

"What the hell?" said Nero.

"Mishka you stalker, what if dad said no!" shouted Noah as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Your dad never says no to me!" she grins. Noah chuckles.

"Oh! Zack, I didn't know you were here too?" said Mishka.

"I came over to study…" said Zack shyly.

"OOOOOH?" Mishka teased as she arched an eye brow and smirked at him. Zack's cheeks flushed red hot as he place one of the couch pillows near his face. Mishka laughs.

"Nero, may I please have something to drink!" asked Mishka with a smile as she turns to face Nero. Nero chuckles and smiles back.

"You know I don't mind Mishka, help yourself." said Nero.

"Thanks!" she giggles. Mishka skips her way to the kitchen and finds Dante. She gasps! "Dante!" she yells as she jumps in his arms. Dante rolls his eyes and chuckles as he places the teen on her feet.

"Hey Mish, I didn't know you were coming over!" said Dante.

"I'm staying over, I have dance rehearsals near by and my mom cant take me." she smiles.

"Oh!" Dante paused. "Hey Mish?" muttered Dante.

"Yes?" asked the female teen as she opens the fridge and takes out a soda can.

"What do you think about this Daniel guy..?" Dante asked softly.

"I THINK DANIEL IS A DOUCHBAG!" Mishka screams as she leaned back towards the kitchen's door way, leading to the living room where Noah and Zack were sitting.

"Shut up!" Noah yells. Mishka rolls her eyes as Dante laughs.

"Yeah, I hate the guy, total ass!" she said as she sat at the kitchen table. Dante lets out a small sigh of relief and looks at her with cool eyes.

"I'm glad me and Nero aren't the only ones that think so." He paused. "I just hope that Noah realizes that he's too good for that Daniel punk." he sighs heavily.

"He will!" Mishka smiles. "It will take some time, but he will!"

"Yeah, your right!" said Dante with a grin.

Later that night, Noah walks Zack over to the bus station to say his goodbyes.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" said Noah smiling at his friend. Zack's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Ok, bye Noah." said Zack shyly.

"Bye!" said Noah as he waves his hand at Zack and walked home.

Once Noah returned, everyone headed to bed. Noah and Mishka shared beds. Mishka turns over on her side and taps Noah's shoulder.

"Noah." she hissed. Noah moans lowly and turns to look at her.

"What?" he mumbles.

"Did you ever wonder who your real parents are?" She asked softly as Noah sighs heavily.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Noah.

"My dad appeared… He says he wants to be a part of my life after seventeen years, but I don't know if I should." Mishka mutters. Noah remain silent for a while, trying to come up with an answers to her question.

"Well…" he started. "I don't know…" he mutters. She smiles.

"That's ok. Thanks anyways." said Mishka. Noah smiles back.

"Oh my God, yes!"

Mishka looks at Noah with narrowed eyes, Noah just went under covers and started quivers.

"Oh, gross!" Noah moans.

"I don't know either to be disgusted or turned on" Mishka mutters.

"You freak" said Noah.

"Ah! Yes, harder Dante!"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Noah shouted as he buried his face in his pillow.

Meanwhile, next door. Dante collapsed beside Nero, they both panted heavily and a thick coat of sweat was over they're hot body's. Nero nudged his head into Dante's chest and snuggled in his arms. Dante rested his chin on Nero's head and closed his eyes as he catches his breath.

"Your warm…" whispered Nero. Dante chuckled softly.

"Good, right?" its wasn't a question. Nero just nods his head, he then closes his eyes and drifted into slumber.

"I love you…" Dante whispered softly as he too drifted into slumber with Nero.

The next morning, Nero awoke in Dante's arms. He lazily rubs his eyes and stretched. Dante opens his eyes and gazes down at Nero.

"Mornin…"Dante moans as he lets out a long yawn. Nero smiles and kisses his lips.

"Good morning." he said. Dante sat up and took Nero in his arms.

"Agh! I forgot to tell Noah about the adoption." shouted Nero as he slaps his forehead.

"Tell him tonight or whatever." said Dante, pulling away from the younger demon hunter and getting up to put some black jeans.

"Where are you going?" asked Nero.

"I have a job to do. People from down town are complaining about a female demon, I think? " said the elder slayer while looking over his shoulder.

"Oh. Well, good luck." said Nero. Dante puts his boots and red cloak on, he then twirls towards Nero, kisses his lips quickly.

"Love you babe." he winks. The younger slayer giggles.

"I love you too." said Nero .

Dante walks silently into the abandon building with ivory and ebony in his hands. Everything was quiet and dark.

'She's here alright…' thought the demon hunter. His steps were light as he walked deeper into the building, making sure he was silent, his eyes scanned the area.

"Over here…"

Dante turns to his right and opened fire. Sparks flied everywhere as the bullets hit something metallic. Out the corner of his eyes, he say something move, the experienced hunter twirled on his heels, hitting his target on the shoulder and right leg. The female demon whines as she fell to the floor. Dante rushed over to the demon with both his hands on both his gun's trigger.

"Gotcha!" Dante grins.

"Go ahead and kill me hunter!" cried the female demon.

"Aw!" moaned Dante. "Pity wont help you, so shut up!" The female demon glares at Dante with red glowing. Dante could barely make out the demon's appearance do to the dark.

"Let's go!" shouted Dante.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" yelled the female demon as she was dragged by the demon hunter.

"Out in the woods! I'm not leave a mess in my home town!" Dante chuckled. As they headed outside Dante glances down at the female demon. She had wavy blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

'What the hell?' thought Dante as he stared at the female demon. The demon looks up at Dante and grins.

"Like what you see?" she said. Dante rolls his eyes.

"I'm taken sweetie!" said Dante.

"Whatever." muttered the demon.

Once they were in the woods, Dante through the demon to the ground and crossed his arms as he glared at her.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" asked the demon. The hunter slowly shakes his head.

"Consider this a warning! Come by again, and I will kill you." said Dante. The demon rolls her eyes.

"Whatever!" she said, before disappearing into the thick woods.

A while later, Dante arrived home to Devil may Cry, Nero jumps in his arms, wrapping his legs around the older hunter's waist and burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. The older slayer chuckles lightly as he held on to the younger slayer.

"Hey baby…" Nero purred.

"I haven't seen you act like this in years." Dante chuckles.

"Is that a bad thing?" Nero winks.

"Nop!" Dante smirks. Nero giggles as he ran his fingers through Dante's silky hair.

"Noah went out… Wanna have fun?" Nero purrs.

"Have you talked to him about the adoption?" asked the elder slayer as he took Nero in a firm embrace and took him up the stairs.

"Not yet, but I will when he gets home." he said. Dante kicks the door open to the bedroom, made his way to the bed and through Nero on it. Dante crawled on top of him, kissing the younger hunter's lips with lust and passion. Nero moans softly into Dante's mouth.

"I haven't seen you wear that shirt since last summer." said Noah as he sat beside Zack on his couch.

"Well you gave it to me and I… um?" Zack said with blushed cheeks. Noah smiles at him.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should imitate a song for the talent show." said the teenage demon.

"Sounds good, I'll do anything really." said Zack. Noah giggles.

"We should call the band, so we can meet up." said Noah. The raven haired teen nods.

"I'll call Marco and tell him we're coming over, since he has my drums and all." said Zack.

"I'll call everyone else then." said Noah as he went inside Zack's kitchen for the house phone.

'Oh God… He's so cute, and, and just moth watering! I get a boner by just looking at him!- Stop it Zack, he has a boyfriend!' Zack thought as he sighed heavily. Her reached into his pocket and took his cell phone out. He dials the number and waits for his call to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Marco?"

"Hey Zack, what's up?"

"We're coming over to practice or whatever."

"Oh ok."

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Noah is in the kitchens calling everyone else."

"Noah is with you?"

"Um, yeah..?"

"So are you guys like, dating and shit?"

"Dude, you know Noah has a boyfriend, and no! Its not me."

"That's fucking stupid man! You've had a crush on Noah since he came to school! You guys are like best friends, I still don't see why you guys haven't hooked up yet!"

"Well, its not that easy!"

"Your just fuckin dumb!"

"Whatever! I'll see you soon."

With that, Zack closed his cell-phone and places it back into his front pocket. Noah walks into Zack's bedroom and smiles brightly.

"Everyone is going, we should head over too." said the demon teen. Zack nods his head.

"Um, yeah, lets go." said the ravened haired teenager as he got up from his bed.

"About time you guys got here!" said a multi-colored haired teen with a black hoody, blue skinny jeans and 'Osiris' sneakers.

"Hey Marco!" said Noah brightly.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys made it! We're all in the garage!" said Marco. They all made they're ways to Marco's garage.

"Hey guys!" said a preppy black haired teen, he also had hot-red highlights, green eyes, he whore a 30 seconds to mars concert T-shirt, some black jeans and black all-start converse.

"Hi Claus !" smiled Noah as he sat beside the young base player.

"Jared is up stairs on the computer, he'll be down I a few. He's editing the last song we made." said Marco.

"Witch one?" asked Zack.

"Sleep my princess." answered the multi-colored haired teenager.

"Oh!" said Zack.

"I'll go get him." said Noah as he went into the house and up-stairs.

"Soooo! I heard about you and Noah!" Claus smirks.

"We're not going out! What's with you guys?" shouted Zack.

"Dude, you suck! Aren't you even upset that Noah still doesn't know how you feel?" said Marco as he sat on a bean-bag beside the drums.

"I really don't want to talk about this!" shouted Zack. Claus rolls his eyes.

"That's your problem, you don't talk about it, and you end up getting screwed!" said the base player. Zack bit his lower lips and looks away from his friends and band-mates.

Zack never did like talking about his feeling, that's why he's shy with others and sometimes get nervous. He's liked Noah since school started last year, he remembers it well! Noah had walked through the school's doors, Zack found himself staring at the thin and beautiful demon teen. It took him about a month to even speak to Noah, he would always blush as he did. Noah always thought it was because he was sick. As time passed, they became good friends, Zack liked that very much. Last summer, they started the band, and they spent more time together than before, this year… It wasn't going well! Noah had met Daniel. Daniel was… umm, as you may put it? An ASSHOLE! It said that his parent are abusive, but truth be told, he's just spoiled. Daniel is the type of guy that only want to fuck around and get in trouble. Noah say; "He's a bad boy! I'm sure its just a faze and it will go away! Beside, deep down inside he's a great guy!" Agh! How he hated it when he says that! It was a cheap excuse, but Zack could never get mad at him.

"Lets get started!" Zack was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the demon teen's voice.

"Yeah, umm, you mind telling me what song we're gonna play?" asked Claus. Jared, a blond teen with glasses stares at Claus and said;

"Noah said we should imitate a song, I think it be a good idea."

"No! Way! Cant we just sing one of our songs!" shouted Marco.

"Well… We could do that. But I wanted to dedicate this old song to my parents…" said Noah."I'm ok with that!" said Claus.

"Ok, so what song is it?" asked Marco as Noah smiles.

Later that day, Claus, Marco, and Jared all headed down to the attic to play, Play station. Noah just sat on the porch as looks up into the night sky and admires the stars, he lets out a blissful sigh and sat back on the swing.

"Noah?" Noah turns his head and see's Zack standing beside him.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" asked the demon teen. Zack sat next to him on the swing and sighs heavily.

"Listen, I…I need to talk to you." said the shy teen. Noah tilted his head at him.

"Sure, umm…? Is something wrong?" Noah asked.

"W-Well not exactly." said Zack. He paused for a moment then directed his eyes at Noah. "You're my best friend Noah…You know that." it wasn't a question. Noah nods.

"Yes, I do." answered the demon teenager.

"Well… I need you to know that…" Zack paused. 'Fuck, I-I cant do this!' he then thought.

"Zack, are you ok? You seem pale, don't tell me your sick again!" shouted Noah as he grabs Zack's cheeks. Zack turns red as he stares at Noah's sky-blue eyes. "Zack…?" Noah whispers. Zack leans down on Noah and pressed his lips agents Noah's. Noah froze, his eyes widen as Zack's closed. Zack deepen the kiss with passion as he took Noah's waist into his arms, giving it his all and risking everything. Noah slowly closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed deeply as he slowly kissed Zack back. Zack bravely trusted his tongue inside Noah's mouth and stokes his tongue. Noah moans in delight as he ran his fingers through Zack's silky raven hair.

"Ahhh…!" Noah moaned as Zack sucked franticly on his tongue. Zack pulls Noah in his laps, Noah shyly pulls away and takes Zack's neck into a hickey. Zack's cheeks flushed brightly as he softly moans into Noah's ear.

"Aw… How cute, two homos making out!"

Both teens turn. Standing in front of the house and in front of them, stud the demon woman.

"W-Who are you?" asked Zack. Noah stared at the woman with widen eyes.

"Z-Zack, run!" Noah shouted.

"H-Huh?" muttered Zack.

"Run!" Noah yelled as he pulls Zack into the house.

*BLAM!*

The front of the house was blown away by the demon woman's brutal attack. Noah pulled Zack as they ran down to the basement, while going down the stairs the ran into they're band-mates.

"What the fuck was that!" shouted Marco.

"A demon! Get down stairs! Hurry!" shouted Noah.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Shouted the female demon with a mocking tone from upstairs.

"Hurry!" shouted Noah as they all rushed down the steps and into the basement. Marco locks the door behind him as Zack placed a piece of furniture in front of the door.

"We're gonna die!" shouted Claus.

"Zack, your phone! Hurry!" shouted Noah.

Nero laid on his back panting heavily as Dante collapses next to him.

"Mmm… You fit me so good inside." moaned Nero. Dante chuckles.

"You feel great around me too babe, always have and always will…" Dante purrs as he kisses Nero's forehead. Nero giggles.

*Ring! Ring! Ring!*

"That's the phone." Nero mutters. Dante rolls his eyes.

"Let it ring." said Dante. Nero chuckles, he sat up, kisses Dante's lips and got up to answer the phone.

"Devil May Cry?" said Nero.

"D-Dad!"

"Noah?"

"Dad, help!"

"Noah, w-what's wrong!"

"A demon is attacking us at Marco's place! Help, please! I'm scared!"

"Noah stay hidden! I'm on my way!"

"Hurry dad!"

Nero hangs the phone up. He ran up stairs and starts to get dress.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna go round 9?" asked Dante with a perverted smirk.

"Shut up Dante! Noah is in trouble! So get your sexy naked ass out of bed and lets go!" Nero yelled. Dante sat up and narrowed his eyes at Nero.

"Please don't tell me its demon related." mutter the older slayer. Nero nods.

"Sadly, yes. Now hurry the fuck up damnit!" Nero yelled.

Noah hugs Zack tightly, his face is buried in his chest as he trembles lightly.

"I'm fuckin scared…" Noah whispers. Zack strokes Noah's blond locks.

"Me too Noah, we just have to hold on a bit longer until your parents get here…" said Zack softly.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

They all got startled by the sudden noise at the door, Noah hugs Zack tighter.

"Oh god, we're gonna die." said Jared.

"Shut up!" Marco hissed.

"Come here little blond, I just wanna talk!" shouted the female demon.

"That thing wants Noah…" mutters Claus.

"But why?" asked Zack.

"Open the door! Now!" the female demon yelled.

"Get the fuck away from my kid ya' fuckin harpy bitch!" shouted Nero's voice. Noah raised his head.

"Dad!" He shouted.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted the female demon.

"Your mother fucking nightmare!" Nero yelled as he pulled the trigger on the blue rose.

"Hahahahaha!" the female demon laughed.

"Get back here!' yelled Nero.

After a moment of silence there was a loud bang at the door.

"Noah, its Dante, open up!" shouted Dante's voice. Zack and Claus push the piece of furniture away from the door and un-lock it.

"Uncle Dante!" shouted Noah as he hugs Dante with shaky arms. Dante returns the hug.

"Lets get you guys out of here, Nero has that demon bitch distracted enough for us to bail!" said Dante. They all nod and followed Dante up the stairs and out of the house. "Go hide! Me and Nero will be back in a bit, ok?" said Dante. Noah nods. Dante smirks and runs off to go meet with Nero.

Nero swings the red queen towards the female demon, injuring her shoulder.

"Shit…!" she hissed.

"How dare you try to hurt my son!" yelled Nero as he glared at the demon with anger.

"Your son? He's mine!" shouted the female demon. Nero stops in his tracks and narrows his eyes at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" shouted Nero.

"That boy of yours, he came out of my womb! I'm his real mother! I have the right to take him away!" she yelled.

"Fuck off! Even if that were so! You abandon him as a child! I'm the won that busted my ass rising the poor kid! So you can go straight back to hell!" Nero yelled as he grips the red queen. The female demon smirks.

"I will have my son back! Weather it kills me or not!" she yells.

"Go to hell!" Nero yells as he ran towards the female demon to strike, only to swing his sword at the air. "What the hell?" Nero asked himself. Nero looks at his surroundings and found himself alone. "Fuck!" hew cursed as he places the red queen on his back.

"Nero!" shouted Dante. Nero looks over his shoulder. "I came late to the party…" Dante mutters. Nero grunts.

"Stop joking around!" the younger slayer yells. Dante arches an eye brow.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dante as he crossed his arms.

"Just shut up!" shouted Nero as he walks pass Dante. The older slayer grabs Nero's wrist and pulls him towards him. "Damnit Dante, stop it!" the younger hunter shouted.

"Something happened, and I need to know!" shouted Dante with serious eyes. Nero looks away from Dante.

"Nothing!" Nero grunted.

"Nero!" shouted Dante. Nero's fist grips, tears builds up in his eyes and he whimpers softly. "Nero…" Dante said softly. Nero looks up at Dante with sad eyes.

"I'm… I'm going to lose him again…" Nero mutters.

"Nero, what are you talking about?" asked Dante.

"That demon bitch, she's Noah's real mother. She's here to take him away!" cried Nero.

"I wont let that happen!" shouted Dante.

"But what is it does!" yelled Nero.

"It fuckin wont! Cause I wont allow it!" Dante yells. "I made a promise to myself Nero! 17 years ago, I promised myself that I wouldn't let you suffer ever again! And damnit, I'm keeping that promise, even if it kills me!" Nero remain silent. "I love you Nero… And I wont allow you worry about anything that will come in-between us or our family!" With that, Dante pressed his lips agents Nero's and pulled the younger hunter in a passionate kiss. Nero melted into the kiss like butter, running his fingers in Dante's silky silver locks.

"I love you too Dante…" whisper Nero on Dante's lips with half closed eyes. Dante took Nero's waist into his arms as he laid his forehead agents the younger slayer's.

"Don't you forget that Nero… Don't forget how much I love you and how much you mean to me… you, and Noah… You guys mean the world to me…" Dante whispers. Nero smiles.

"More than pizza?" said Nero with an innocent tone. Dante chuckles.

"Yeah, more than pizza." the older hunter mutters as he kisses Nero's cheek lightly.

"So yeah…" mutters Zack as he scratches the back of his head. Noah's cheeks were flushes as he giggles at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school…" said Noah. Zack smiles brightly at him, cheeks still flushed.

"Noah! Lets go!" shouted Nero from afar. Noah glances back at Nero.

"I have to go. Bye Zack." with that, Noah presses his lips lightly on Zack's and runs off towards Nero. Leaving Zack extremely red.

"What was that?" asked Nero as he placed his hands on his waist.

"umm? Nothing?" said Noah with a shaky voice and flushed cheek. Nero rolls his eyes.

"In the car!" said Nero as he opens the door to Dante's car. Noah smiles and did as he was told.

"Thanks for everything Dante!" said Marco's father. Dante nods.

"It was nothing, make sure to call the insurance company." said Dante with a smile.

"Will do! And thanks again!" said Marco's mother.

As Noah plays a few notes on Helena, Nero came, and knock on his door.

"Come in!" shouted Noah. Nero walks in.

"Hey. You ok?" asked Nero softly. Noah nods.

'I'm ok, don't worry." Nero smiles and sits next to Noah.

"Umm, Noah, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while." said Nero.

"If its about Daniel, its ok, I'm breaking up with him." said Noah brightly. Nero stares at him blankly and blinks.

"W-Wha? No! its not about that!" shouted Nero.

"Oh? Then what?" asked Noah with flushed cheeks. Nero clears his throat.

"Um… Me and Dante have been thinking." he paused.

"uhh huh?" mutters Noah.

"That, maybe we should adopt a child."

There was silence. Not a long one, but it was awkward.

"Is that all?" asked Noah blankly.

"Well… yeah! I mean, I wanted to know how you felt with all this!" said Nero.

"Dad! I have no right to say if you cant or can have another kid, that's your decision and its up to you." said Noah. Nero remain silent, a bit taken off guard by Noah's answer.

"Well… I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it." the slayer mutters.

"It is, it be nice to have a baby brother or sister around." Noah smiles.

"Well… me and Dante are going to the orphanage tomorrow, you want to come with us?" asked the slayer. Noah nods.

"I'd like that."

Pulling up to the orphanage, Nero took a deep breath and puts his gloves on.

"Relax papa…" said Noah softly.

"I'll try." Nero mutters. Dante took Nero's demonic hand into his. Nero looks at him with soft eyes. Dante smiles warmly.

"Everything is gonna go great." Dante whispers. Nero nods.

They all got out of the car and went towards the orphanage. Inside the lobby, they were greeted by a nun.

"I'm mother Jenna, how may I help you?" asked the woman.

"We wish to adopt." said Dante.

"Is that so, well then, come this way!" said Jenna as she led them to one of the offices. They all sat down, Jenna stares at the three with a bright smile and said;

"Is there a reason you wish to adopt?"

"Well, our son will be leaving soon, to go to collage, and we just didn't want the house to be lonely without him" said Nero.

"Umm? Son?" questioned the nun as she arched an eye brow.

"Yes, son!" Nero snarled.

"Nero!" Dante warned.

"Papa…" muttered Noah is a soft tone. Nero sighs heavily.

"Sorry, he's sensitive about the subject…" said Dante. Nero kicks him in the shin. "Ow!" Dante moans. Noah slaps his forehead with frustration.

"Um, very well then, I will give you all some forms to fill out and then, we can go see the children!" said Jenna as she pulls out some paper from the desk drawer.

After filling out the forms, they headed off to the nursery.

"This is where the baby are being taken care of, we have about 10 boys and 3 girls." said the nun.

"We want someone a bit more… older, about 3 to 4 years old." said Nero.

"Oh, well the toddlers are all in the park right now, if you wish, we could go and see." Jenna smiles.

"Sure, we would like that." said Dante. They headed towards the park, many children, of all ages played and laughed. Some came over to Noah and played. Dante spoke to Jenna about each children. Nero found himself walking towards the monkey bars, there, sat a young boy, about 3 years old, on the ground. The child hugged himself tightly as his blond silky hair covered his eyes. The child appeared to sod, his arms shield him from the world and his cloths seem to be dirty. Nero approached the small child, he crouched down and stared at him silently as the infant sods.

"Hey…" whispers Nero. The boy's head burst up and looks up at Nero, his eyes were filled with fear and tears, his face was covered in fresh bruises and small scratches. Nero stares at the boy.

"Hey… Don't cry." whispers Nero. The child quivered in fear.

"N-No!" shouted the child as he crawls away slowly from Nero.

"Shh, I wont hurt you..!" said Nero in a soft tone.

"Sir! Wait, please stay away from that child!" Nero turns around and see's Jenna running towards him.

"Why! He seems hurt!" said Nero as he stud.

"That child is a demon! He's an evil little monster, he deserves all the pain in the world for what he is!" shouted the nun. Nero's eyes looked like they would pop out of his skull, anger over took his body and his devil bringer started to glow.

"What did you just say!" Nero yelled with rage. The nun is startled by Nero's sudden burst.

"S-Sir I-"

"Are you telling me that this child has his face fucked up because you ass holes caused it!" Nero yelled again, this time catching Noah and Dante's attention.

"B-but we-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! People like you disgust me! Saying that you do God's biting, that you do it all for good! When really your all a bunch of hypocrites! Trying to win your asses to heaven!"

"Nero!" shouted Dante. Both the nun and Nero look over at Dante.

"What's going on?" asked Noah.

"These bastards abused this child! Well I wont let them anymore!" Nero yelled as he turns to the small boy, and took him in his arms. "We're leaving!' Nero ordered.

As the Devil May Cry family arrived home, the small boy slowly pulls away from Nero and stares at his surroundings , his blue eyes were still filled with salty tears, his cheeks were wet, and his body quivered in fear.

"Shhh…" whispered Nero softly as he strokes the small infant's blond hair.

"I'll go start a warm bath." said Noah.

"And I'll go get some of Noah's old baby cloths and wash them." said Dante. They both headed p stairs, Nero sat on the couch and rocks the small infant lightly.

"Shhhh… No one will hurt you..!" said Nero softly. The small boy stop quivering and looks up at Nero. Nero smiles, he's so cute, so small and gentle. How could anyone hurt such a sweet little angle?

The young boy slowly touches Nero's cheek, Nero's smile widen and held his small hand with his devil bringer.

"Bath is ready!" said Noah as he came down the stairs. Nero looks over to him and nods.

"Thanks. You mind helping me wash him." said Nero.

"Of course not." Noah smiles.

After his bath, Nero dresses the boy and took him up to the attic were his new room would be.

"Here we go… This is where you'll stay." said Nero as he placed the small boy on the bed. Dante walks into the bedroom and smiles at both of them. Nero looks over his shoulder and stares at Dante.

"He needs a name Nero," said Dante as he leans agents the door frame and cross his arms.

"I know that." said Nero.

"Well. Go on." answered the older slayer. Nero rolls his eyes.

"I named our first kid. Why don't you name the second." said the younger slayer. Dante remain silent, Nero turns to him. "Dante?" he asked.

"Eclipse…" muttered Dante.

"Eclipse?" questioned Nero. Dante nods.

"Yes! I find it original. You like it?" the older slayer asks. Nero nods.

"Yeah, I do." he said. Dante walked over, sat next to Eclipse and strokes his blond hair. Eclipse rubs his tired eyes.

"You sleepy?" Dante asked the small boy. Eclipse nods his head slowly.

"Lets get you off to bed." said Nero softly. Eclipse lies his head on the pillow, Dante pulls the covers over his small body. Nero leans down, pets Eclipse's blond hair and kisses his forehead.

"Good night…" whispers Eclipse as he closes his eyes. Both devil hunters smile.

Later that night as everyone slept, Eclipse remained awake in his bed. He turned in his bed trying to find sleep, but failed. He was scared of the dark, it made him feel alone.

"N-No!" shouted the young one. Eclipse started to sod, he hid under the covers as he trembles.

"Eclipse?" said Noah's voice. The lights turn on.

"No!" shouted Eclipse. Noah walks over to his little brother and pull the covers gently.

"Eclipse… what's wrong?" asked Noah gently.

"A-Alone…" the demon child muttered. Noah smiles.

"You want me to stay with you?" asked Noah. Eclipse nods. Noah lies beside Eclipse and took him in his arms. "Ok Eclipse… Go to sleep…"

With that, they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Nero knocks on Noah's door.

"Noah, get up, it's time for school!" Nero shouted. There was silences, Nero opens the door and lets himself in, only to find an empty room. "Noah?" called Nero.

"I'm here papa." said Noah as he stud behind Nero. Nero turns to look at him.

"Where were you?" asked the demon slayer.

" In Eclipse's room, he couldn't sleep last night so I went to bed with him." said the demon teen.

"Is he alright?" Asked Nero. Noah nods.

"Yeah, he's sleeping right now, if you want, go check on him." smiles Noah.

"Thank you Noah, next time he wakes up, you let me know." said Nero as Noah nods.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my GAWD!" Mishka yells as she ran up to Noah and jumps up and down like a crazy person.

"What the hell Mishka, did the girls at your ballet class give you red bull again!" Noah asked with 'what-the-fuck' face.

"I heard!" Mishka shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Noah.

"You… and Zack, were… Fuckin. Making. Out!" Mishka said slowly with a huge grin on her face and big eyes. Noah's cheeks flushed.

"H-How do you-"

"Claus!" they both said.

"Of course… That little gossip." mutters the demon teen.

"Oh…My…God… Are you gonna break up with Daniel?" asked the dancer slowly.

"Well yeah. I mean, he's a jerk… And I wanna be with Zack without anything in my way." Noah blushed. Mishka squeals.

"Yes! This is so fuckin awesome!" yelled Mishka. "Stay here! I'm gonna go text Zack!" she added as she squeals and walks away into the girl's bathroom. Noah chuckles softly as he continues to put his books and note books in his locker. His locker is then closed shut!

"Hey!" protested the demon teenager.

"Hey what, you slut!" shouted the red headed teen.

"Daniel!" Noah cries.

"I heard about your little fuck session with your stupid drummer!" Daniel snarls.

"Daniel, listen… We didn't have sex, first of all, and second, I like Zack, more than you! He's nice, sweet, and a hell lot more sexier than you! I'm sorry you found out through rumors, I was going to tell you about it at lunch, but I guess I might as well face the music now. Daniel, we're over. Your simply not the guy for me, your stubborn, mean, loud and a jerk!"

"You think you can cheat on me and just fuckin get away with it?" Daniel snarls as he shoves Noah.

"Quit it Dan!" shouted Noah.

"Shut up you fucking whore!" yelled Daniel as he raised his fist and punched Noah across the face, sending Noah back and fall to the ground. Noah winced loudly. He grabs his bleeding nose and bruised cheek. "Your goanna regret cheating and dumping me you bitch!" Daniel barks. Before Daniel could even think of taking a step, he was shoved onto a locker and kneed in the stomach.

"Z-Zack!" Noah cries.

"I've had enough of your bullshit you lousy asshole!" yelled Zack as he repeatedly punches Daniel's face.

"Noah!" cried Mishka as she ran to her best friend.

"I'm fine Mishka." said Noah softly as he got up to his feet.

"That's enough!" shouted one of the teachers as he separated Daniel and Zack. "The both of you, principal's office right now!"

"Wait! I need to come too! The principal deserves to hear the whole story!" shouted Noah.

"Fine! Come along!" said the teacher.

After school, Nero bursts through the school's door. Anger ran through his body as he stomped his way down to the office. Noah had called him and told him everything that had happen that morning, as did the principal. The thought of some punk touching his son boiled Nero's blood! He wanted to just stomp in there and beat the living fuck out of Daniel over, and over and over again! Dante followed behind Nero with Eclipse in his arms, worried sick that Nero would get arrested.

"N-Nero…" mutters Dante.

"Shut up!" shouted the younger slayer as they both made way to the office. Dante sighs heavily as Eclipse hugs his neck and snuggles his small face in the crook of Dante's shoulder. Nero kicks the door open.

"Your fucking dead!" yelled Nero on the top of his lungs as he through himself on Daniel.

"Nero no!" yelled Dante as he quickly placed Eclipse down and took Nero in a tight hold.

"You are so fuckin lucky he was here! If not, your ugly ass face would have been scattered all over this damn office you fucking punk!" yelled Nero. Daniel only stared at Nero with horrid eyes and all shaken up.

"Touch, insult, or even think of my son in any fucking way, and I will make you want to have never have left your mother's womb, ever!" yelled the younger demon hunter on the top of his lungs.

After a nice time at the school's office, Nero lies down on his bed. His eyes were tired, his body was worn-out, he simply couldn't move any part of himself. He sighs loudly.

"God… I'm so tired…" he whispers softly as rolled on his side and snuggled his head on the pillow.

"I bet you are." said Dante, coming in the room and laying beside him. Nero looks over at Dante and smiles warmly. Dante takes Nero into his arms in a hug and kisses his head.

"Agh… I'm just so exhausted." Muttered the younger slayer.

"Just close your eyes…" Whispered Dante as he ran his fingers through Nero's hair. Nero did close his eyes and laid his head agents Dante's strong chest.

"I love you…" whispers Nero softly as he drifted off to sleep. Dante smiles and closed his eyes, joining Nero in sleep.

The next day, Noah headed off to school, he was nervous and jittery, for to night was the talent show! The band hasn't practice all that much, but truthfully, they didn't need to. As the last bell rang, Noah burst out of his seat and to his locker to get his guitar and meet up with Zack.

"Hey!" Zack greeted with a smile, Noah returns the smile.

"Your gonna go shower at my house I bet?" asked the demon teen. Zack nods.

"I have my clothing in my book bag, and Marco will' be bringing the drums!" said the shy teen.

"Ok, lets hurry home then!" with that, both lovers rushed to Devil may Cry.

When they got home, the house was empty, Dante had gone out to do a mission, and Nero had left with Eclipse to look for a good pre-school.

"All alone I guess." said Noah while placing Helena and his book bag on the couch.

"Aren't your parents coming to the talent show?" asked Zack.

"They said they would…" muttered Noah. Zack smiles softly.

"Then I'm sure they will." Noah chuckles.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" he paused. He hugs Zack's neck, presses his lips agents his ear and whispers; "Your more than welcomed to join me…"

Zack's cheeks turn red.

"Umm? W-Wouldn't we?" Zack paused. "Get in trouble?" Noah shakes his head.

"No one needs to know." the demon teen purrs.

"Y-You've been spending too much time with Daniel." said Zack in a shaky tone.

"Maybe… But don't worry, it's not like I'm stupid enough to be like him…" Noah purrs.

"Uhh, b-but?" muttered Zack.

"Aw Zack… Don't worry, I'm a virgin too." Zack was so red, he made tomatoes look pale.

"Um… I-I…" Zack mutters. Noah giggles, he takes Zack's hand and takes him up stairs. Once in the bathroom, they both strip they're cloths. Zack took his time while Noah was already in the shower and turning the water on.

"The water is warm, you wanna come in anytime soon?" asked Noah with a smirk. Zack steps inside and looks down at Noah's well shaped and thin body. He swallows harshly and took Noah's waist in his arms. "Start off slow…" Noah whispers.

With that… Zack pressed his lips agents Noah's, slowly playing with his lips. After a while, they're tongues met, and started to stroke each other.

"Hah…" moans Zack softly. Noah pulls away, and smirks. Zack looks down at his manhood and relies that its erected.

"umm… Just stay still for a sec, ok?" said Noah as Zack tilted his head and narrows his eyes at him. Noah slowly got on his knees. Zack gasps.

"N-Noah, don't, not like that!" shouted Zack.

"Aw please… I wanna taste it." Noah flushed.

"Since when the hell are you so perverted!" asked Zack. Noah giggles.

"It's always the quiet ones…" Noah winks. Zack swallows.

"I-I hope you know what your doing then…" muttered Zack.

"Yeah, me too…" Noah whispers, mostly to himself. Slowly, Noah puts his lips agents Zack's erection, kissing it softly. He then licks it shyly.

"O-Oh fuck…" Zack moans softly. Noah then takes his lover's member into his mouth, sucking and giving him a few licks from time to time. "N-Noah… it feels so good…" the shy teenager pants. Noah pulls away and stud up.

"I don't want you to cum like that… So… P-put it inside me." said the demon teen with red cheeks.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Zack timidly. Noah nods.

"J-just make sure to prepare me first, I don't want… that _huge_ thing to hurt me."

With that, Zack pressed in two fingers inside Noah's entrances. The demon teen grunts as he grips Zack's shoulders. Zack hisses lowly in pain as Noah's nails tear through his shoulders.

"S-Sorry, keep going." mutters Noah. Zack nods and starts to thrust in and out his fingers. Once the pain was replaced by pleasure, Zack added a third finger. Warm water fell on they're hot bodies, making the both more aroused.

"F-Fuck Noah, I… I need you." moaned Zack.

"G-Go ahead… I need it too." also moaned Noah. With that, Zack spread Noah's legs wider and presses him agents the shower's wet walls, he the slowly pushes his erection in. Noah moans loudly in the mix of both pleasure and pain.

"Fuck! Y-your tighter than I thought!" shouted Zack.

"Hah… K-Keep going Zack." Noah moans. Zack rocks his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt his demon lover, though, it was hard not to thrust him into the wall. After a short while, the pain was gone, and all Noah could feel was ecstasy as his shy human lover pounds in and out of him. "oh god… yes, h-harder. Yes… yes!" Noah moans. Zack did as his lover wished and rocks his hips faster and a bit more harder.

"Hah… you feel so good!" moans Zack.

"Z-Zack! Yes, yes! Yes! Oh yes! Harder!" Cried out Noah. Zack the starts to stroke Noah's hard member franticly.

"Mmm, cum for me Noah, cum really hard…" Zack purrs.

"Ahh, Hah! Zack!" Noah cried out loudly as he came. Zack came seconds after him, both they're bodies shake in pleasure. Zack supports himself agents the wall, his legs shaking, his breath quickened, and his heart pounding. Noah laid agents the wall in the same state, only, he held on to Zack for dear life as his hard erection was still in him.

"ah… N-Noah..?" asked the shy teen softly. Noah pressed his lips agents his, taking the shy teenager into a passionate and hot kiss.

"T-That was so good…" Noah moans softly. Zack smiles as he pecks Noah's lips. Soon, the water cleans both they're mess up, leaving them clean. They finish washing each other and step out of the shower. They took they're towels wrapped it around they're waist and went out of the bathroom. Only to find Dante glaring down at both at them.

"Uncle Dante!" yelled Noah as both teenagers flushed.

Silence!

"H-how much did you hear?" asked Noah in a shaky tone.

"All of it, I had to wait until you climaxed…" said Dante.

"A-Are we in trouble?" asked Zack. Dante's expression softens and he chuckles.

"Nah! Your old enough to make your own decisions! Just don't tell your father Noah, he'll flip and blame me for not stopping you." Dante winks. Noah smiles.

"Thanks a lot uncle."

Later that day, it was already time for the talent show! Noah stud behind the curtains, nervous as can be. He took deep breaths and then sat down.

"Noah! We have a problem!" shouted Marcos as he rushed over to the demon teen.

"What is it Marco?" Noah asked.

"We cant do both songs! There's not enough time, we have to chose one!" said the guitarist. Noah grunts in frustration, then sighs heavily.

"It's ok… We'll do our song…" said the demon teen with a sadden tone. Marco shakes his head.

"No Noah, let do the imitation!" shouted Marco.

"B-But?" muttered the demon teenager.

"No buts, this means a lot to you, and it's the least I can do to both you and your parents after saving us from that demon." said the guitarist with a bright smile. Noah smiles back.

"Thanks." he said.

"I'll go tell the others, just chill out!" Marco the goes to the other band members.

Once on stage, Noah took a beep breath.

'Just relax!' he though.

And so, the music starts.

"I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell

Beaten and broken and chased from the lair

But I rise up above it, high up above it and seeI was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak

The branches were bones of liars and thieves

Rise up above it, high up above and see

Pray to your god, open your heartWhatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark

Cover your eyes, the devil inside

One night of the hunterOne day I will get revenge

One night to remember

One day it'll all just end!"

"Ooohh ohh! Ohhhhh! Oooh oh! Oooh ohhoooh!" the whole band sang in harmony.

"Une, deux, trois, cinq!" whispered Marco into the mic.

"Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed

Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed

Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise… Aaaahhh!

Skinned her alive, ripped her apart

Scattered her ashes, buried her heart

Rise up above it, high up above and see

Pray to your god, open your heart

Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark

Cover your eyes, the devil insideOne night of the hunter

One day I will get revenge

One night to remember

One day it'll all just end!"

"Ooohh ohh! Ohhhhh! Oooh oh! Oooh ohhoooh!" sang the band in harmony again, but also, people from the audience sang along.

"Honest to God

I'll break your heart

Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Honest to God I'll break your heart

Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Honest to God I'll break your heart

Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Honest to God I'll break your heart

Tear you to pieces and rip you apart…

Uuueeeeeeh ieeeeeeh ooohhhh! Uuueeeeeeh ieeeh ooooh oh ooh! Uuueeeeeeh ieeeh ooooh oh ooh! Uuueeeeeeh ieeeh ooooh oh ooh!

One night of the hunter

One day I will get revenge

One night to remember

One day it'll all just end!"

Ooohh ohh! Ohhhhh! Oooh oh! Oooh ohhoooh! HoooH ooooh hooh! Ooohh ohh! Ohhhhh! Oooh oh! Oooh ohhoooh!"

The audience roared and cheered loudly! Noah stud there, gazing out the stage. He smiled brightly as the audience still cheered for him and his band. Suddenly, all the lights went out and everyone gasps.

"Shit…" muttered Dante.

"What's wrong?" asked Nero.

"_She's _here…" mutters Dante.

"What!" Nero hisses.

"Stay here." Dante hissed.

"No! I'm the one that's taking her down!" said Nero with angry eyes.

"Stay here with Eclipse, just let me handles this, please!" Dante begs.

"Fine…" muttered the younger slayer in defeat.

On stage, Noah tries o make it towards his band members in the dark.

"Guys, where are you?" he shouted.

"Right here…" whispered a raspy female voice, a voice too familiar to Noah. He gasps as his eyes open wide in horror.

"You!" Noah yelled. Before he could even react, the female demon took Noah in a tight grip and drags him around in the darkness. Noah cries out for help, only to be silenced by the female demon.

"Shut up brat! Now that I have you, you can be a good little sonny and do everything I say!" she laughs.

"Noah!" called Zack. Noah's words were muffled by the female demon's hand, he struggled but was sadly out powered.

*Bam! Bam! Bam!*

Everyone in the auditorium yelled and panic, including the band.

"Noah!" yelled Zack as he runs blindly around the stage.

"Let him go… or I'll shoot where it hurts the most!" said Dante as he held ebony in his hand.

"Fuck off hunter! He's my kid, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with him!" shouted the female demon.

'K-Kid..?' thought Noah.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Dante as he shoots Ebony. The female throws Noah to the floor, she dodges the bullets and strikes Dante. Before she could even get near him, Dante jumps up and away from her, making the female demon crash on the floor. Without thinking, Dante shoots Ebony again at her. The female demon rolls away from the bullets just in time and quickly gets on her feet.

"Die demon hunter!" yelled the female demon on the top of her lungs, before she could get anywhere near Dante, gun shots were heard all around the auditorium. The female demon fell to the ground, he head with a huge hole, and blood everywhere.

The lights flicker on… There was nothing but silence and the sent of blood and death. The auditorium was empty, only Dante, Zack, Noah, and Nero stud on the stage with the female demon's corps lying lifelessly on the floor. Nero slowly puts down the blue rose. Dante stares at Nero blankly as Noah looks at his mother's corps.

"W-Was she..? Really…?" asked Noah in a whispers as he looks up at Dante and Nero.

"Only if you want her to be…" mutters Nero. Noah looks at his mother's corps…

"N-No… I don't." he mutters.

"Are you sure about that kiddo, we wont judge you." said Dante as he placed Ebony away. Noah slowly shakes his head.

"No…" he paused and looks up back up at his adopted family. "I don't need anymore love than I have now…"

Both hunters smile warmly at Noah. Zack walks to Noah, he helps him to his feet and took him in his arms in a warm embrace.

"Daddy..!"

Nero turns around. There stud small Eclipse behind the curtains.

"Its ok Eclipse…" said Nero in a soft tone. Eclipse smiles, he then runs over to Nero and hugs his waist. Nero took Eclipse in his arms and kissed his head.

Dante stud there with a melted heart, he walks over to the two and took the both in his strong arms, then they turn to Noah, who was making out with Zack.

"Noah!" Nero yells. The two teens pulls away.

"Aw dad!" shouted Noah with flushed cheeks.

"Now Noah, we don't want you guys doing funny stuff like when I came ho-" Dante remain silent after realizing what he just said. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Uncle Dante!" yelled Noah in a horrid tone.

"Oops…" muttered Dante.

"NOAH!" Yelled Nero on the top of his lungs.

**The end…**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R, I'd like to thank all my readers for subscribing and reviewing! I hoped you all enjoyed it! The song that Noah Sang at the Talent show is called "Night of the Hunter" by 30 seconds to Mars! Look it up! The song is awesome! :D**

**~With Love Sakura Walker…**


End file.
